


[Translation] The Man You Take Me For|您认为的那个人

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 他说，“我犯过很多错。”沙威看着他。他一直以为沙威既不能理解错误，也无法感到遗憾。
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[Translation] The Man You Take Me For|您认为的那个人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man You Take Me For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645499) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



##  ****The**** ** **Man**** ** **You**** ** **Take**** ** **Me**** ** **For****

****您认为的那个人** **

scioscribe

那个代替他坐牢的人——

市长先生告诉自己，他可以把那个人想象成冉阿让。

_我失去的不算什么。只_ _是_ _一个名字。_ _哪怕_ _是_ _要书写在生死簿上的名字_ _。_

他得考虑真切的生活。如果他没法一早给工厂开工，那些脚步声还会回荡在他工厂的地板上吗？如果没有他的雇佣，女人们还能把工资塞在手帕里回家与家人团聚吗？他以市长先生的身份接触过许多人的生活，他成了一块扔进静水池里的石头。而冉阿让只是一个人。通过这样的算法，他确实说服了自己，不过当他在半夜惊醒，土伦的梦剥离马德兰的一切，他又变成一个人的时候，自欺欺人都只是自欺欺人而已。

现在他没有名字了，他丧失了自我的一切权利。

他曾学会习惯无名无姓的生活，第二次捡起来只会更容易。

他小心翼翼地用布把烛台包起来，收进箱子里。烛台在桌上的缺位让他难以忍受，但是他可以再次习惯，只不过是又一个空缺；但残留的恩典却会以这样或者那样的方式使他发狂。他再也不能拥有自私地拥抱良知了。如果他沉沦，如果他认输，如果他失败——如果他这块石头把其他人一并拖下水，而没法荡起涟漪把他们冲上岸——那么一切都会是徒劳。

***

珂赛特像是一缕穿透冰霜的阳光。如果他是另一个人，他会相信她预示着某种冰释的希望。但是她坐在他的膝头，玩他给她买的瓷面娃娃，吃完甜点后会舔勺子。她是实实在在的，芳汀的孩子；她是真的。他不能将她卷入他的救赎之梦，他不值得她这样。

她需要一个更好的监护人。

“我以为你会是我的爸爸，”她说。

“我永远是你的爸爸，”他说，尽管他希望她会忘了他。他把她的小手放在心口。“对我来说你永远都会在这里。”

“不，”她说，“我会在你要送我去的地方。”

“珂赛特，修道院学校是养育人的好地方。”

她抬起下巴，“但是那儿没有你。”

他吻了她的脸颊和额头，想着，没有他的地方是最好的地方，也是唯一能保证她安全的地方。如果她是春临的脚步，是一缕温暖大地并欢迎绿意回归的阳光，那么他就是淹没平原的洪水。他不配得到她看他的眼神。罪恶感是套在他脖子上的沉重枷锁，迫使他低下头，不敢直视她的眼睛。

***

第二天，沙威来了，手里拿着只小木象，他环顾了一圈工厂。

“我把她送走了，”马德兰说。全部的事实都凝在这一句话里，但是为了沙威的缘故，他又加了一句：“修道院学校。我发觉我没法独自养大一个孩子。”

“我明白了，”沙威说。他把小木象放在桌子上，一个不值钱的小玩意儿，上了苍白的象牙色漆，系着红蓝两色的布带，坐在滚轴上：沙威把它放下以后，它轻轻地向马德兰那里滚了过去，像一只试图迎向主人的宠物。一个可爱的小玩具。珂赛特会喜欢的。

他用手指摸过小木象的脊背。“我可以带给她，”他说，尽管他一直在努力避免这样的拜访。

“这不重要，市长先生。”

他看不透沙威。这个人是石头做的，但这只小木象是温柔、善良的，这是他从来没有想过的，当芳汀坚称珂赛特是真实的时候，沙威拒绝相信她，现在，他似乎是在为此而道歉。

他把小木象和烛台放在一起。小心翼翼，因为他怀疑它远比沙威所承认的还要珍贵。

***

他又给珂赛特买了一只大象玩具，请修女们代为转交。这只象比沙威的那只豪华得多，也大得多，但毫无意义。

他告诉沙威，她对他的礼物很满意，沙威笑了。

冰释是一件危险的事。他不是故意这么做的，不是为了得到他不应得的爱和赞美而一次又一次地犯错。

***

但是他没法把沙威也送去修道院，也没法摆脱他，所以他让自己习惯他的存在。多么奇怪啊，一旦沙威站到了他这边，那他最坏的一面一下子就变成了最好的恩赐。多么奇怪啊，仔细看来，他有一个凡人所有的缺点和裂隙，远不是什么石头。

“您太慷慨了，”沙威说。马德兰把一堆鳞次栉比的破房子改造成了一排排规整的新房子，并以微薄的价格租给当地居民。他在这上面赔了钱，但这不算什么。他正在努力赎回多年前失去的东西，这不是慷慨，而是用自私的光芒照耀着那些不认识他的人。

珂赛特不再从修道院给他写信了，但他每个月都会收到她的进展报告：她是个好女孩，修女们在信中说，她和蔼可亲，无可指摘。她不是在生他的气，她只是把他忘了。他，一个她四年前相处了三天的人。她很感激，但她不是他的女儿，这当然是他想要的。这种分离。

他把这些信和烛台与木象放在一起。他不知道自己为什么要收集这些属于冉阿让的东西。

“我并不慷慨，”他说。曾经，他有一些东西可以给予，但都被他保留了下来。他不知道自己的生命和自由是否已免于自私、恐惧或误判的困扰，是否已摆脱生命算法的影响，但他开始相信这是一个错误。一个无法弥补的错误：商马第已经去世两年，账本上的债与其说是一笔勾销了，不如说是彻底成了笔坏账。“您把我想得太好了。”

“您是我认识的最好的人，”沙威说。他低下头，稍稍偏向一边，所以只能看到他耳朵上的微微红晕。

***

在他的梦里，他告诉沙威， _我不是_ _您_ _认为的那个人。_

沙威说： _我就是_ _您_ _要_ _了_ _的人_ ，然后拉近了他们之间的距离。[1]

这是一个他无法割舍的梦，因此，也是最危险的。

***

他探望珂赛特。她文静端庄——不是不快乐，但是她已经失去了春天的感觉。她还年轻，却又那么秋意萧瑟。她双手合十放在膝头，对他微笑，像一个画上眉眼的洋娃娃。

“你快乐吗？”

“当然，先生，”她说。

“爸爸”两个字是他无法用布裹起来放在箱子里的另一个东西：它只能住在他的心房里，像一块石头一样坠着。

“我想誓言献身给主，”她说。

他和修道院的书信里提到过这个。他不知道该怎么想。若有人将余生奉献给上帝，他无权为其感到遗憾，但这并不是他所想象的属于她的一生，至少不是在她还是个想要洋娃娃，想要填饱肚子，伸出双手碰触新生活的小女孩的时候。他不希望她这样自我克制，可他也没法说自己了解现在的她。

他不了解她，但他爱她，这让他心如刀割。

“献身上帝需要非凡的力量，”他说，“大多数人不会这么勇敢。”

她对他微笑，有那么一瞬间，他看到了她的阳光，他想说她还太小，没法做出如此沉重的承诺。如果他是她的父亲，他便可以告诉她，她应该再等一等，体验这个世上其他形式的爱。他可以告诉她，主会希望她确信这种选择是她通往幸福的道路；他可以告诉她，即使在修道院之外，如果她愿意，上帝依旧会是她生命中的一盏明灯。

但是他对她有过的一切权利，都被他自己放弃了。事到如今，她想把自己奉献给她仅存的父，也并不稀奇了。

***

“珂赛特打算侍奉上帝，”他告诉沙威。夜色已深，沙威几个小时前就应该走了，但是因为某种原因，他们正坐在马德兰的办公室里喝酒，透过窗户看星星。

“这是一项值得奉献一生的崇高事业，”沙威说。

“她还年轻。”

“我做决定的时候还很年轻。你说过她是个严肃的女孩。”

“她并不总是这么严肃。”

“孩子会长大，”沙威说。

马德兰望向天空。群星之间的黑暗仿佛黑玉一般幽暗与坚硬。“我怀疑您一直都很严肃，怕是一出生就睥睨着这个世界呢。”

沙威哼了一声，马德兰花了好几年才听出那是他在笑。他喝得微醺，酒意放松了他脸上的每一根线条，几乎让人认不出来了。马德兰觉纳闷自己竟然曾经觉得他硬的像块石头。如果他是石头，那也是一块在风雨和岁月中风化的石头，一块可能在某些角落随着一次小小的冲刷而粉碎的石头。他意识到，要打碎沙威是很容易的。

沙威的肩膀暖暖地贴着他。当他再次把杯子放到唇边的时候，布料的挪移，最轻微的碰触也显得难以置信得亲密。“不，”沙威最后说道。“我可以选择一个方向。我并不总是非黑即白的。”

出身贫苦。这是沙威告诉冉阿让而不是告诉马德兰的，他不能知道他这辈子从来没有人告诉过他的事。

“我们是非黑即白的吗？”他轻轻发问，仿佛沙威的回答对他来说并不意味着一切，仿佛他的生命不是为了接下来要发生的事而凝聚起来，像花结勋章[2]一样钉在那里。他的脑子里想着花结勋章；那场失败的小小革命，那白白浪费的生命和鲜血，像雨水打在窗户上一样冲刷着他的心灵，淌下灰色的痕迹。“我们的选择是我们自己的吗？”

“还能是谁的？”沙威说。“我们不小了，可以做出自己的选择。别为您那女孩担心——她面前有一条笔直的道路。”

“但可能会有遗憾。”

“对错误的忏悔才称得上遗憾，她没有犯过错。”

他说，“我犯过很多错。”

沙威看着他。他一直以为沙威既不能理解错误，也无法感到遗憾。

“我无法相信这点，”沙威笑着说，“市长先生。”

在这个时刻，时间停留在一个支点上。沙威离他很近，面朝着他，冉阿让可以感觉到他皮肤上的热量，可以尝到他呼出的酒气。天色已晚，房间里灯光昏暗，桌上的空酒瓶暗示着他们喝了多少，对接下来发生的事情无法承担什么责任。没有什么可以阻止他们。他不是沙威认为的那个人，但他是一个凡人，他多年来的梦从来没有在他清醒的时候消失。

可是， _市长先生，_ 沙威这么称呼他。他又是谁？沙威如此小心而赤裸地向马德兰先生献上的东西，如果他作为冉阿让接受，那上帝永远不会原谅他。如果上帝还记得他的话。

这是一种强暴。对沙威来说，如果他有朝一日知道了，那更不堪设想。那会是对他的嘲弄，他知道沙威无法忍受这一点。

他说，“已经很晚了。”

“是的，”沙威说，“您一定累了。”

但是他什么也没说，慢慢地，沙威眼睛后面的一扇门关上了，他站在那里，双手僵硬地颤抖着。“当然。我耽误您太久了。”

“不——”

“我太大意了，”沙威说，伸手去拿帽子。

说“不”为时已晚。说“留下”也机会不再。现在谈论爱、时间或者名字都已经太迟了。他在每个最要紧的关头犯了无法估量的错误，他没有给予恩赐却接受了恩赐，他不再确定自己可以得到宽恕。对他和沙威来说一切已经太迟了，夜空晦暗，沙威走的时候，门的响声就像审判日的号角一样昭示着终局。他自斟自饮直到天明，但他忘不掉，也无法找到宁静。

***

他有一个月没有见到沙威，等他们再次相见，沙威说他被调职了。

他没有问是不是沙威自己申请的，他不傻。

“我希望事情不会变成这样，”他表示。

沙威微微颔首：“您太宽宏大量了，先生。”

“您疏远了自己，我希望您没这么做。”

“我想当然了，”沙威说。“您一如既往地慷慨，没有多说什么。但我最好还是离开。”他变得不同了：变得像他们刚认识的时候那样心如止水，但那种泰然的神态却有一种危险的气质，仿佛站在一把锋利的剃刀边缘。供马德兰触及他的那扇门现在依旧牢牢锁闭。

他冒险说道，押上了一切：“如果您留下，一切都会不同。”现在只有他们两人——他伸出手，刚好错过了沙威的手。他们手指之间的距离虽小，却宛若天堑。“我会改变的。”

他可以说出一切，他可以坦白，可那到底是救赎还是更深重的罪孽？

沙威说：“没有人会改变。”他说这话并不刻薄——沙威虽有种种缺点，但他并不刻薄。只是刻板，可用来软化他的时间，本来可以用来改变的时间，都过去了。“您所作的一切，从来就没有改变的余地，你的一切想法都是出于慈善。您对每个需要帮助的人都会伸出援手。”

_我只_ _是_ _想_ _跟你真正的_ _肩并肩，面对面。_

他竭尽所能。如果他没法留住沙威，没法留住珂赛特，至少他可以希望他的余生还有个念想。

“你变了，”他说。他坚持这么做。“你比以前更常笑。记住，拜托——”

“那是一场梦。”沙威没有直视他的眼睛。“人不会改变，永远不会。”

箱子里的一对银烛台积了灰，一只小木象，一沓来自修道院的信件；这些年来，他已经疏离了这么多东西。他偷走了爱和恩赐，却白白浪费了它们，如同肆意挥霍家产的浪子。在土伦，有一个人戴着名为冉阿让的镣铐死了。

“是的，”马德兰说道，“他们不会。”

【译注】

[1]梦里冉鲨的对话是“I am not the man you take me for _我不是_ _您_ _认为的那个人_ ”和“I am the man you take _我就是_ _您_ _要_ _了_ _的人_ ”这个双关。这个春梦实在是……冉的那句也是标题的来源。

[2]花结勋章（rosette）：音乐剧里ABC红白蓝三色的那个圆形勋章。原著似乎是没有这个东西的。然后从这个段落也可以看出这个AU的时间线，珂赛特出家，马吕斯应该是死了……

【译后】

我怀疑那个小木象是鲨自己的玩具……


End file.
